


Collar Full

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Kinda fluff, M/M, i should probably stop with the long tags and short stories, idk what this is, kinda airplane au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you fell asleep on my shoulder on the plane but you smell nice and i was cold anyway so it's fine" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Full

Dean sighed, reading the same page of his book for the twelfth time for the past half an hour. 

Why is it so cold in here? He thought once again. Aren't planes supposed to be as comfortable as possible? Fucking sons of a bitch.

He was sick of reading and the handsome blue-eyed stranger who was sitting next to him didn't help him focus on the story at all.

The flight's duration was supposed to be around 10 hours, which made Dean even more irritated. He shot his watch another evil glare and, feeling the stranger's gaze on him, desperately tried to concentrate on at least finishing the damn page. 

Just as he was about to give up, he felt a warm weight on his shoulder.

He froze when he realized that the stranger had fallen asleep on him. Literally. 

Dean looked at the sleeping man.If that was even possible, he was even more gorgeous up-close. His pink, plush lips were slightly open as cute little snores escaped them.

Dean swore he had never witnessed something more adorable. 

He tried to move so the stranger's head wasn't resting on his shoulder to avoid the awkwardness later, but immediately stopped when the other man literally clinged to his arm and made a tiny whining noise.

In that moment, Dean already wanted to hold him forever.

And he was even warmer that way so why not?

He stole one last glance of the sleeping beauty beside him and fell into light slumber.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Three hours later, when he woke up, he was met with two huge blue eyes which left him completely breathless. 

That's when the stranger spoke, in a deep voice which almost made Dean melt right there, on the spot. "Uhm..Yeah, sorry about that. You know... sleeping on you. Hope I didn't cause you much discomfort."

Dean stretched lazily. "Nah, it's alright. I was asleep myself. Besides you were warm and smelled really nice and I was cold anyway so it's not really a problem."

The stranger shrugged, faint blush creeping on his cheeks. "If you say so. I'm Cas, by the way." He said, extending his hand. 

Dean took it, shaking it politely and meeting its owner's gaze. "Dean."

Cas cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "So you say I wad warm.. Want me to warm you up some more? After a nice dinner, I hope?"

Dean couldn't resist the urge to laugh out load. "Seriously? This is all you got?"

Cas looked at him sheepishly, before grinning. "Well, at least I didn't tell you you smell 'really nice', did I? So I think the point goes to me this time." 

Dean grinned back and, seemingly content, commented. "I have the awesome feeling we'll get along really well."


End file.
